HedwigWhat a Bird
by Tri-lang13
Summary: Hermione wakes up one morning and gets a letter from Harry wanting her to help him find Hedwig. The two of them meet up with Sirius and start looking for Hedwig.
1. The Letter

**Chapter 1**

**The letter**

-Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…

Hermione Granger was awakened by the sound of the song. Oh yes, of course! It was her twenty-first birthday today. As she sat on her bed in the Burrow with a stack of twenty or so books on her bedside table, she saw the most amazing and most beautiful owl she had ever seen flutter by outside the window. It reminded her of Hedwig, Harry Potter's owl. The last time she'd seen Harry was at his a Ginny's wedding. Harry now lived somewhere in Australia with his godfather, Sirius Black, as a neighbor.

But our story is about Hermione and not Harry. So Hermione jumped out of bed and ran to the window hoping to get a better look at the bird. She had just missed it. Oh well, she thought, it was only a regular owl. She then turned around and saw all the books she had received. _Werewolf Secrets_,_ Vampires in the Night_, and _How to get your Husband to Cook your Meals_ were only a few of the books she had acquired. She thanked all of her friends, who were standing around her bed, and set off for work.

Hermione worked at the Ministry of Magic in London. She had taken the empty spot as an Auror so she had been on one, single, successful quest. She was assigned to capture Draco Malfoy, the new Dark Lord, and take him to Azkaban. She completed this enormous task without failure and gained her new status, _Officer Granger_. Now she was captain of the Aurors and was heading for Minister.

Hermione arrived at the front desk at eight twenty-five where she had to have her wand weighed and her identity checked to be able to enter the high-speed elevator. Once she had stepped into the elevator, she saw that the inside had been painted neon green and her eyes hurt. When the elevator reached the seventh floor, a voice in the lift said, "Misuse of Muggle Artifact workers please step out."

Hermione recognized her friend from Hogwarts, Angelina Johnson, get off. The elevator continued four stops before it was Hermione's turn to get off. Down the long corridor she walked. When she opened the door she saw the weirdest and funniest creature you would have believed existed. A small man, only about three feet tall, wearing a dirty, smelly rag covering all of his body. The creature hopped off the bed and bowed such a low bow that his long nose hit the floor. Us wizards know that these creatures are House Elves.

-Dobby, what are you doing here!?, exclaimed Hermione.

-MMasster HHarrry PPotterr sentt you a letter, replied Dobby.

Dobby then gave Hermione the letter whisch read:

**Dear Hermione,**

**How is work going? I am sending this with Dobby because Hedwig**

**has gone missing. I was wondering if you could come and help me **

**find her. Could you please meet me on the beach of Perth on August**

**21, at 4 pm.**

**Harry**

-Four o' clock, thought Hermione

-The date says today so I'd better go after work.

She then continued her work until four o' clock and the apparated to Perth.


	2. Uncomfortable Travel

**Chapter 2**

**Uncomfortable Travel**

After a few minutes of uncomfortableness, Hermione landed on a beach in Perth. The beautiful red sun was setting in the west and the sand filled her shoes. She decided to take her shoes off and go for a walk while waiting for Harry.

The beach seemed to go on forever so she continued walking. After fifteen minutes or so, she returned to where she had arrived thirty minutes ago. There stood Harry Potter and Sirius Black.

-Thank you so much for coming, said Sirius.

-No problem Sirius, replied Hermione.

-We're gonna to have to take the Knight Bus to Sydney, the first place were gonna look for Hedwig.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, emerged a purple bus. Harry realized that the bus had changed conductor since the last time he traveled with it. Now a man called Cornelius Fudge, a former Minister of Magic, was conducting. Fudge looked extremely old and had a face full of wrinkles. The bus still had three levels full of beds. Harry chose a bed on the third level where there were the least people. BANG! The bus started driving at an enormous speed and Sydney was reached within ten minutes. Just as the trio was getting off the bus, Hermione remembered the owl she had seen at the burrow. Maybe that was Hedwig. She described the owl the best she could to the others and said that it was heading in the direction of Scotland.

-We might as well check in Scotland to see if you're right, said Sirius.

So they re-boarded the bus and set off.

It took the whole night to get to Edinburgh. Harry, being used to the bus, slept the whole way. The others did not. They stayed awake playing poker. By the end of the night, Sirius was broke and they both fell asleep.

Harry woke up with a start when the bus stopped.

-Welcome to Edinburgh, announced Fudge.

Harry, Hermione and Sirius were the only ones to get off in Edinburgh. Once they were all off, the bus said BANG and disappeared. Hermione fell asleep on the grass and was impossible to wake. So Harry and Sirius just hung around. Two hours later Hermione woke up.

-I think Hedwig might have flown to Hogwarts. So let's check that place out, said Sirius.

The trio then apparated to just outside the Hogwarts grounds. Once inside the castle, children pointed and gaped at the "Great" Harry Potter.

-Well, someone's still famous around here, chuckled Sirius.


	3. Returning to Hogwarts

**Chapter 3**

**Returning to Hogwarts**

Hermione, Harry and Sirius walked up to the Headmasters office and knocked. Harry wondered who the new Headmaster would be. They were about to leave when the door opened and Rufus Scrimageour welcomed them to Hogwarts.

-Good day to you Sirius and good day to you too Harry. It's been a long time, said Scrimageour.

-Why don't you sit down?

-The reason we came here, said Sirius, is because we have lost Hedwig.

-Have you seen her? asked Harry and Hermione together.

-I sure have seen her, replied Scrimageour, she came today and looked hurt. Mme. Pomfrey is looking after her.

-Tea, coffee? Rufus asked.

-No, thanks, replied Sirius.

-Why don't we stay in the castle for a while? Hermione asked.

-You can stay as long as you want, replied Scrimageour.

-Go have some food guys, said Sirius.

Once in the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione ordered their food like at the Yule Ball. Their peace was disturbed, after a while, by about ten students wanting Harry's autograph. Harry started signing just as he heard the bell ring for class to start. Harry and Hermione decided to go and see if Hagrid was still teaching.

When they arrived at the cabin, they saw a large man that they recognized as Hagrid. He was looking after Mme. Pomfrey's Mangores as the class came. When Hagrid saw Harry and Hermione, he exclaimed, "'Arry m'boy. An' 'Erminee. What brings yeh guys back to the castle?

-We're just here for a visit, replied Hermione.

-Well, best be off to the Hippogriffs wit' the class. 'Ave fun, Hagrid said.

And with that, Harry and Hermione returned to the castle. On the way through a corridor, they heard a shriek and then a moan. They immediately ran to see what had happened. When they entered the bathroom, they saw that it was only Moaning Myrtle who had spilled some stupid potion and had set the whole room on fire.

-AQUARIUS, shouted Harry.

-Well, that new spell I meant to try definitely works, exclaimed Harry.

Harry then went over to the sink and turned on the water to see if it was working after the fire. But when he turned the knob, the water sprayed all over him and Hermione. Peeves, Harry thought and left.

By the front door, Harry and Hermione met Sirius. They asked him where he was going. All he said was that they were leaving now.

-But why such a-, Harry was cut off by the huge door slamming.

-Why such a rush? he tried again.

-Draco has escaped from Azkaban. They're evacuating Hogwarts because this is the first place he will attack, panted Sirius.


	4. A Dream

**Chapter 4**

**A Dream**

Since the Knight Bus was long gone, Harry, Hermione and Sirius had to take the uncomfortable ways of flying. They bought three, very old, Nimbus 2000s and took off. It took an extremely long time and even with the Cushioning Charm, they were getting tired. So they stopped in New Delhi. They managed to find a room and they all fell straight asleep.

In the night, Harry dreamed about Draco burning Hogwarts. Hogwarts had, of course, been evacuated but there were still some people there. Draco had these new companions. They were broomsticks with a spell to make them living. If they saw anyone, they would hit that person over the head.

Hermione woke up with a start as her family and friends gave her presents. She kissed her husband, Ronald, and thought, "Well, it was just a dream."

**End**


End file.
